


Lever le voile du futur

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divergence of Ideologies, Divination, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Muggle Studies, Pre-Slash, Wizardling World, i know it's a lot of tags for such a little ficlet but i love tagging so much i'm not even sorry, zodiacs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Divination : Prédictions fâcheuses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lever le voile du futur

**Author's Note:**

> Le prénom « Sybille » n’est pas à J.K., ni les centaures, ni même la divination tout court ; et pourtant, la somme de ces éléments, subliment réécrits, lui appartient.
> 
> Dernière fic de cette petite série. Le slash s'amorce doucement...

« Tu fais quoi ? » s’enquit Albus en arrivant à son niveau.  
  
Scorpius traçait de petits symboles, des chiffres, des cercles, des lignes et des points sur un parchemin. Il semblait très concentré.  
  
« Devoir de divination, expliqua-t-il en relevant brièvement la tête.  
-Ah, cette matière inutile ? »  
  
Le fils d’Harry Potter éclata de rire, malgré les nombreux « Chut ! » qui s’élevaient.  
  
« Mon père m’a toujours dit que c’était un tissu d’idioties, reprit-il, plus bas. C’est pour ça que j’ai pris en troisième option l’Étude des Moldus.  
-Bizarre, considéra froidement Scorpius. Moi, c’est _ça_ que mon père trouve stupide.  
-Chacun son point de vue, philosopha le sorcier avant de s’assoir aux côtés de son ami. Et tu dois faire quoi ?  
-Un DM de mantique, expliqua obscurément le jeune homme. Je dois tracer mon horoscope.  
-Ah, commenta-t-il. T’es quoi, comme signe ?  
-Ben, je suis né en octobre, et du coup, je suis Scorpion.  
-Normal, tu t’appelles Scorpius, le railla-t-il.  
-Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas latin ? feignit-il de s’étonner.  
-Oui, bon, j’ai des bases.  
-C’est même pas des bases, à ton niveau, c’est les marques à la craie qu’on fait sur le sol pour envisager les contours des fondations.  
-Ouais, ben excuse-moi, mais s’il s’agit juste de rajouter des petits « -us » aux fins de phrase, ça devrait aller, hein… Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de compliqué là-dedans.  
- _Quia idiota es._ »  
  
Il feignit l’admiration.  
  
« Bravo. T’as trouvé la seule phrase latine sans « -us ». Bien joué.  
  
« _Non est phrasem solam._ »  
  
Albus fit la grimace.  
  
« Bon, okay, t’as gagné. Non seulement j’ai rien compris, mais en plus, t’as réussi à faire deux phrases sans «- us ». Bravo. »  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Scorpius de sourire.  
  
« Bon, et alors, ça donne quoi, ton horoscope à la noix ? demanda Al, pour changer de sujet. De bonnes nouvelles ?  
-Hum, pas trop, non, grimaça l’adolescent. Mars est entré dans ma quatrième maison.  
-Ce qui veut dire ? l’interrogea Albus, un air narquois sur le visage pour masquer son incompréhension.  
-Conflit avec le père.  
-Hum, quel heureux présage, ironisa son ami. Et quoi d’autre ?  
-Attends… »  
  
Il traça une nouvelle droite, mais cette fois, il se tut.  
  
Depuis peu, Vénus n’était plus dans la onzième maison, celle des amis, mais en cinquième maison. L’amour, donc.  
  
Il évita de croiser le regard d’Albus et se mit à rougir.


End file.
